


Джентльмен

by PlainTiger



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Stereotypes, a bit OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Эротика в декорациях вечернего Лондона.





	Джентльмен

**Author's Note:**

> Тигра сошла с ума, Тигра пишет гет с ОЖП!  
> Настоятельно не рекомендуется воспринимать слишком уж всерьёз.

Вид из окна напоминал о том самом Лондоне с фотографий и телеэкранов. Вечерний туман стелился над городом, укрывая собой как крохотные силуэты прохожих, так и целые здания, и лишь самые заметные достопримечательности остались нетронутыми. Знаменитый Биг Бен стоял средь густой пелены, неподвластный ей, а рядом очередной свой оборот завершал зоркий Лондонский Глаз.

Столичный пейзаж занимал юную мисс, но самое интересное было напротив нее. Она перевела взгляд на своего собеседника — настоящего британского джентльмена, будто сошедшего со страниц английских романов.

— Настоятельно рекомендую вам поторопиться, мисс, — сказал мистер Саутгейт с едва заметной улыбкой. Даже разговаривал он как истинный англичанин. — Ваш чай остывает.

Не сводя глаз с идеально выглаженного костюма-тройки, мисс осторожно отпила из тончайшей фарфоровой чашки. Зрелище было приятным, весьма, но что-то все же беспокоило ее. Не хватало какой-то пикантности, изюминки.

Немного поразмыслив, она осмелилась нарушить тишину:

— Извольте спросить, мистер Саутгейт, что же будет дальше?

— Это зависит от того, чего пожелаете вы.

— В таком случае расскажите об искусстве любви.

Мистер Саутгейт застыл на пару мгновений и затем тихо, с бархатной хрипотцой, ответил:

— Боюсь, я не смогу вам об этом рассказать. Извините, — и прежде чем мисс успела огорчиться, он добавил: — Но я могу показать.

Мистер Саутгейт поднялся из-за стола и протянул ей руку. Мисс не знала, что и думать: хоть она и желала добавить перчинки в эту прохладную атмосферу чаепития у окна, переход к действиям показался ей несколько более стремительным, чем она предполагала. Но пока в голове суетились мысли, ее тонкая рука коснулась теплой и грубоватой ладони, и спустя миг они уже стояли вместе, друг против друга.

Не отрывая взгляда от ее лица, мистер Саутгейт медленно опустился сперва на одно, а затем и на второе колено. Затем его пальцы коснулись нежной кожи лодыжки, от чего мисс вздрогнула. Хотя мужчины ухаживали за ней и раньше, ни один не делал это настолько откровенно и в то же время осторожно, и ею овладевало все большее возбуждение. Его рука поднималась все выше, скрывшись под платьем, и затем остановилась рядом с самым сокровенным местом.

— Мисс... — он закрыл глаза, и по его дыханию, ровному, но горячему, было заметно, что внутри он точно так же сгорал от нетерпения. — Мисс, что бы сейчас ни происходило, думайте об Англии.

С этими словами он плавно снял с нее нижнее белье, и голова его исчезла под подолом. От неожиданности мисс зажмурилась, но, следуя указаниям, попыталась представить пейзаж за окном по памяти, и это ее немного успокоило, позволив сосредоточиться на более приятных ощущениях.

Когда влажные губы коснулись самого чувствительного места, она издала приглушенный стон и сжала пальцы. Ей казалось, что вот-вот в комнату зайдет кто-то и увидит ее в столь уязвимом положении, пока мистер Саутгейт, спрятавшись от посторонних глаз, доставляет ей удовольствие.

Она чувствовала, как влага струилась по бедрам, и как Гарет нежно накрывал ее губами, и чем дальше, тем более чувственными и эротичными становились его прикосновения, пока вдруг его язык не проник столь глубоко, что ногти едва не впились в ладонь. Мисс стало тесно в этом платье, хотелось разодрать его в клочья, чтобы обнажить себя полностью, чтобы еще раз увидеть его костюм — костюм джентльмена — пропитавшийся запахом его пота и ее влаги; его глаза — глаза джентльмена — все такие же спокойные, но в которых уже вовсю разгорался огонек желания; его душу — душу джентльмена — согласившуюся на нечто гораздо большее, чем рассказ о любви. Ей надоело сдерживать себя, и ее стон перешел в крики, которые пронзили вечерний Лондон так, как Биг Бен пронзал туман над Темзой. В один миг наслаждение ее стало так велико, что ноги ее подкосились, но она вовремя оказалась в крепких, ласковых объятиях Гарета.

— Как вы, мисс? — сквозь неровное дыхание прошептал он. Она же промолчала. Называть его теперь «мистер Саутгейт» было неловко, а «Гарет» — слишком фамильярно. С другой же стороны...

Придя в себя и вновь обретя дар речи, она произнесла:

— Расскажите мне еще об искусстве любви, Гарет.

Он устало улыбнулся и ответил с явной усмешкой:

— Все, что угодно, мисс.

И их губы соединились в поцелуе.


End file.
